Expert
by OneSolution
Summary: Apparently, Gray's an expert at love. NaLu. Oneshot


It was a regular day in the guild of Fairy Tail. The guild was as loud as usual. Some sat at their table, drinking and chatting to each other, while others were choosing a job. Gray sat at his own table drinking by himself. Earlier, he had approached Natsu, practically demanding a fight. Surprisingly, Natsu brushed him off, stating he had more important things to do.

Stunned, Gray decided to sit back and watch as Natsu sat at the bar, waiting for someone. Was he waiting for Lucy? The blond haired mage had not arrive at the guild yet, but still, what did Natsu want with Lucy that was so important?

Gray downed the rest of his drink and continued to observe Natsu, who had a tint of pink on his cheeks. Gray raised an eyebrow. Whatever Natsu wanted with Lucy... Gray was sure it was going to be interesting, and on a boring day like this, this was the most entertainment he had.

Natsu occasionally alternated between glancing at the guild doors and at his feet. Why was he so nervous? All he had to do was wait until Lucy got here, then he would ask her. The asking part is the hard part, as it made the waiting nearly unbearable.

Gray grinned, when he saw the blonde haired mage walk through the guild doors. As usual, she cheerfully greeted everyone in the guild and went to her seat at the bar, beside Natsu. She greeted him as well, but got no answer. Natsu had quite a bit a blush on his cheeks as he avoided eye contact with Lucy.

Lucy tilted her head in confusion. Gray watched the scene from his seat in amusement. Why was the flame head so uncomfortable around Lucy all of a sudden? From his seat, he could see Lucy ask Natsu something. He was sure she was concerned about the fire head's unusual behavior, but he could not hear what she was saying due to the loud and obnoxious guild members.

From his seat, Gray saw Natsu fumble with his words as he responded to Lucy. When Lucy had heard what Natsu had said, she stayed still for a moment, then, out of nowhere, she got off her chair and walked out of the guild. Gray raised an eyebrow in confusion. What happened?

Gray was startled by a loud thump that came from Natsu. He had slammed his head onto the table in front of him. Gray, deciding that he had seen enough, walked over to where Natsu sat, and sat beside him.

"What did you do this time, flame head?" Gray asked.

"Lucy's probably mad at me." Natsu replied, his head still on the table.

"That didn't answer my question..." Gray said, as he sipped a drink. "Why is she mad at you?"

"I asked her if she wanted to sleep with me." Natsu mumbled.

Gray spit his drink out, spraying the alcohol all over Mirajane. "Ahh, Mira-san. I am so sorry!"

"It's okay Gray." Mira smiled, as she walked off to get a towel.

Gray turned towards Natsu. "Are you serious?"

"Yes..." Natsu replied.

"Hold on..." Gray pinched the bridge of his nose. "Did you actually ask her to sleep with you, as in, sleep, but not actually sleeping."

"Yes..."

"YOU IDIOT." Gray yelled slapping Natsu in the back of his head.

"THAT HURT YOU BASTARD!" Natsu growled, glaring at Gray. "WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?!"

Gray sighed. "You really are an idiot."

"What are you talking about?!"

"Do you know why Lucy's mad at you?" Gray asked. Natsu flinched, then slumped into his chair.

"Because she hates me..."

"No, because you asked her to sleep with you that's why." Gray said.

"I don't get it..." Natsu said.

Gray sighed.

"Listen, flame head, you can't just ask a girl that so nonchalantly... this matter is a big deal to them." Gray said.

"Why...?" Natsu asked, confused. "Doesn't Lucy like me?"

"Well sure, but you guys haven't even gone on a date." Gray said. "Why would you even think of going that far if you aren't even dating her?"

"Well... what do you do on dates?" Natsu asked.

"You usually talk and get to know each other better." Gray said. "That way, you can start a relationship with Lucy, then... you can ask her that..."

"But why do we need to go on a date?" Natsu asked. "We already know so much about each other."

Gray sighed again at the dragon slayer's logic.

"Well what you're asking of her, is what two people do when they are dating." Gray said. "She probably only thinks of you as a friend."

"So what do I do now?" Natsu asked. "She's still mad at me..."

Gray thought about it. Lucy is probably furious at the dragon slayer, either that or embarrassed. It explains why she just walked out of the guild without saying anything. She must have been so shocked that she just walked out of the guild without replying to Natsu.

"You should apologize." Gray said, patting him on the shoulder. "She'd probably forgive you."

"I... don't know how to apologize... what do I say?" Natsu asked. "What if she doesn't forgive me?"

Just then, the guild doors swung open as Lucy walked in looking around. She seemed to be looking for something.

"There she is!" Gray whispered, nudging Natsu. "Go!"

Natsu merely stared at Lucy for a moment, before placing his head back on the table, depressed.

Gray groaned and stood up, walking towards Lucy. If Natsu won't apologize, then he'll just have to apologize for him. As Gray walked closer, Lucy spotted him.

"Hey Gray!" Lucy said. "Have you seen Natsu? I thought he'd be at my hou-."

"Hey Lucy!" Gray said. "Listen... Natsu is so sorry about what he said earlier."

Lucy looked confused at him. "Wha-?"

"He hopes that you can forgive him for what he said." Gray said.

"Forgive him for what?" Lucy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"For the thing he asked earlier." Gray said. "Remember? You left the guild because you were mad earlier."

Lucy smiled. "I wasn't mad."

Gray looked bewildered. "Y-You weren't?"

"Nope."

"O-Oh... T-Then why did you leave?" Gray asked, his eye twitching.

"...I left to go buy some condoms."

* * *

**A/N  
****Hoped you enjoyed.**


End file.
